The present disclosure relates to a structure of a combustion chamber for an internal combustion engine.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H07-42433 discloses an engine creating a strong tumble flow in a combustion chamber to improve its fuel economy. Specifically, this engine creates the strong tumble flow in the combustion chamber, using intake air flowing from an intake port into a cylinder, to homogenize fuel ejected to the intake port and promote combustion.
This engine is provided with a spark plug aligned with an axis of the cylinder over a cylinder head bottom face of a cylinder head. The spark plug has a side electrode extending to be oriented perpendicular to the tumble flow to reduce missing sparks of the spark plug. Such an orientation of the side electrode reduces the risk of the spark, ignited by the spark plug, hitting the side electrode when the spark is blown by the tumble flow.